(1) Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device for bicycles which simulates a combustion engine sound and also simulates, in appearance, an exhaust pipe.
(2) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Known engine sound simulating devices include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,439,926, 3,210,889, 2,620,764, Swedish Pat. No. 138,147, and French Pat. No. 1,026,975. Some of the known constructions have side plates which have a plastic finger or contact arm mounted therein. The side plate generally is integrally mounted on a bicycle frame so that the plastic finger or contact arm successively engages with spokes of a bicycle wheel as the wheel rotates and creates vibrations. Other known constructions disclose devices wherein a rotatable member engages with a bicycle wheel and a contact arm engages with the rotatable member. The rotatable member generally has notches therein and the contact arm vibrates as it successively engages with the notches. In the known constructions, the vibrations usually are not directed or concentrated in one direction or area. Also, the known constructions disclose devices wherein the plastic finger or contact arm is impossible or difficult to replace because the entire device must be replaced or disassembled in order to replace a worn plastic finger. Furthermore, the known constructions are large and bulky and therefore are not adaptable for mounting on a wide variety of bicycle frames.